


Nerd Bros

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [134]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Geeks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "I love you, youawesome nerd!"





	Nerd Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/881214.html?thread=106324286#t106324286) at comment_fic.

"I love you, you _awesome nerd_!"

Reid turned just in time to catch an armful of very excited Penelope. He let out a huff as she wrapped her arms around him, but it only took a moment before he was smiling too, her excitement infecting him.

“I take it you found the tickets?” he said, amused, as she pulled away. “You want to go?”

“Of _course_ I want to go!” He grinned a little sheepishly, because he wasn’t sure why he’d ever thought otherwise. “So, costumes?”

“I was thinking something matching. Twelfth and Amy?”

Penelope smiled brightly at him. “Absolutely.”


End file.
